


Slow Down, Baby

by MorellaPike



Category: Original Work
Genre: Anonymous Sex, F/M, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Sex in a Car
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-11-12
Updated: 2014-11-12
Packaged: 2018-02-25 02:33:55
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,702
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2605412
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MorellaPike/pseuds/MorellaPike
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A woman goes to a party with a specific man in mind she'd like to wrap herself around.  They meet and have sex in a limo as it rides around New York City at night. </p>
<p>The characters in this story are not given names.  Feel free to insert yourself into the story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Slow Down, Baby

She wore her gold and slightly shimmery dress with the matching heels for the occasion that night. The shortness of the hem and the way the color caught the light had never failed in bringing attention to her. It was a borderline trashy dress, but tonight her intentions were focused on getting one particular man between her thighs, and if others thought she was slutty it hardly mattered.

But there had been no need to worry. A quick scan when she arrived at the party showed her many other women dressed like high-class hookers. She was one of many young beautiful women in a room full of older men in sharp suits. It was a spacious penthouse in a New York City high rise and she’d manage to get an invite to this after-party by flirting with the guy who bought a Ferrari where she worked. She’d known Ferrari, as she called him in her head, worked with the man she was after tonight.

As an obligation, she’d come with Ferrari to the event with the understanding that they were both free to leave with other people if a better opportunity presented itself.

“Can I get you a drink,” Ferrari had asked her. They’d given their coats over to an attendant and stood at the entrance of the main party area. She agreed and they walked over to the bar.

As Ferrari ordered for her she made another pass around the room with her eyes looking out for the man she was really interested in finding. A few people by the piano moved away and that’s when she saw him. He was talking to two other gentlemen who looked engrossed in what he was saying.

As if he felt her eyes on him, he looked up at that moment and saw her. She held his eyes and gave him a small smile, nodding her head in acknowledgement. He seemed to lose track of what he was saying for a moment. His words slowing down a bit, but at her nod he raised his glass to her for a moment before returning to the conversation he’d been having.

“Ah,” Ferrari said next to her. “Going for the gold tonight aren’t you?

She turned to face him and he handed her a champagne flute. He had his gaze turned over to the piano where she’d been looking.

“Can’t say I blame you,” Ferrari said. “I’m amazed the amount of women that man gets. Sure he’s famous, but he barely ranks average on the looks scale.”

“Don’t forget brilliant,” she said. “He’s absolutely brilliant, incredibly funny and I find him very sexy.” 

Ferrari laughed. 

“Well go on then and give it your best shot,” Ferrari said. “If you get shot down come find me later if you are interested in a three way. You can let me know if you think he’s as amazing in person.”

With that her date walked away and towards a blonde at the end of the bar.

She glanced back to where she’d found Mr. Brilliant and Sexy, but he was gone. She walked towards the piano and found he’d moved to the balcony and was speaking now with a beautiful woman, perhaps a bit older than her. Again as if he felt her eyes on him he glanced away from the woman and focused instead on her, standing at the piano with champagne. 

She raised her glass to him, and he smiled in return and then turned back to the person speaking to him. 

After that she continued to walk around the party some more, never losing sight of him as she worked the room and mingled. She let him catch her looking every once in awhile and when he smiled at her she smiled in return.

Eventually she made her way back to the bar for a third glass of champagne.

‘You know,” his voice whispered behind her right by her ear, “I can’t help but notice you’ve been watching me all night.”

“I’m not the only one looking,” she said. 

She turned around with the new glass in her hand.

“Is it the tie?’ he said with a smile. “I know it’s a bit of a risk, but it’s either that or you are trying to flirt with me.”

“Well, I must not be trying very hard if you’re unsure,” she said. “Let me be clear. I was flirting. Now, did you come over to tell me to stop or were you flirting back?”

“Hard not to notice the most beautiful woman at the party,” he said with a smile.  
She closed her eyes for a moment and savored his words.

“Well, you didn’t need flattery to get you anywhere with me. I came here hoping to meet you. I’ve only moved to New York two months ago or else I’d have made sure to meet you sooner” she said.

“Then I’m the one who’s flattered,” he said. “Would you like a tour of the city from a New Yorker? I can have my driver here in 10 minutes.”

She smiled beautifully at him, red lips parting in a perfect smile.

They both retrieved their coats from the attendant before leaving the penthouse and taking the elevator down together. The driver stood at the entrance by the time they arrived in the lobby. 

Outside was a black limousine. She went inside and sat in the long seat in front of the bar. He slipped in next to her before the driver shut the door and they were finally alone.

“Champagne?” he asked.

He leaned over to the bar and popped open a miniature bottle of champagne. She laid her coat down on the seat closest to the wall dividing them from the driver and grabbed the offered glass from his hand. He then poured one for himself.

The car moved slowly through the streets as they sipped their drinks and eyed each other in the back of the car. Sometimes he would point out buildings they passed and told her a bit about them.

“That’s a beautiful dress,” he said as they passed Radio City Music Hall.

“Thank you, I wore it especially for the occasion,” she said. “It matches your award.”

“Golden, yes. I like it better on you, “ he said.

“Congratulations on the win,” she said. “Does it ever get old? You’ve won so many awards.”

He looked away and smiled and set his drink down. He reached a hand up to the strap holding up her dress and lowered it all the way down her arm.

“Never gets old. This award in particular I haven’t won often.” 

He looked into her eyes seeking some form of permission.

She set her own champagne glass down before turning to him again.

With that sign of acceptance, he ran a hand up the front of her dress from her waist to her right breast. With his thumb he rubbed a circle around her nipple before cupping the entire mound in his hand. 

Her breath hitched slightly and with his other hand he held the back of the neck and brought her forward into a kiss. 

Her mind lit up in fireworks then certain that she was going to get what she wanted tonight. After sharing a few light kisses she sucked his bottom lip tempting him to hold her hair that bit tighter. He turned the kiss more forceful letting his tongue move into her mouth as she groaned in her triumph.

When the kiss ended she moved both her hands to his chest and explored what she could under his coat but over his shirt.

“We could go to a hotel,” he smiled a bit embarrassed. “We’re in the back of a limo.”

She kissed him again and moved his coat off him. With his help they dropped it on the floor.

“Or we could do this here,” he said breathless as she flung a leg over him. He ran his hands down her back, most of it exposed from the low cut flimsy dress letting her feel his hands on her naked skin, caressing her.

She undid his tie quickly, letting it fall to the floor on top of the discarded jacket. Then she worked on his buttons. He kissed her neck and she stopped a moment to enjoy the pleasure of his mouth and the tingles his breath left on her moistened skin. It was almost ticklish.

She pulled his shirt out of his pants and finished unbuttoning it. Spreading it open revealed the undershirt he wore underneath.

“Men wear so many clothes,” she murmured.

He laughed.

“Believe me, I’m not hiding anything spectacular,” he said. 

She ran her hands underneath the shirt to feel his bare skin. 

“Except yourself,” she said. 

“Women on the other hand,” he said. He slipped down the other strap of her dress so that the golden garment hung precariously on the swell of her breasts alone. “Are you wearing anything underneath this at all?”

She shrugged and ran her fingertips over one of his nipples. With one finger he lowered the dress by tugging down the material between her breasts. Her nipples hardened as the cool air breezed across her now topless chest.

“Spectacular,” he said.

She smirked and moved in to kiss him, but he pulled himself back.

With his hands he cupped her breasts and massaged them slightly before dipping his head down and lifting one into his mouth. She groaned at the feeling of his tongue. 

She tried to remove his undershirt.

He removed his mouth for a moment as he took off the garments that were so offending leaving him naked from the waist up. Then he latched on to the other breast immediately. 

She ran her hands encouragingly through his distinguished salt and pepper short hair. The car moved slowly but sometimes a jolted caused her to grind in his lap. 

His hands moved down to lift her dress up slightly so he could get his hands on her ass. Finally his fingers found cloth in the form of her silk bikini underwear.

“Fuck you’re beautiful,” he murmured. 

“Thank you.”

She felt for the front of his belt buckle and started to undo it. They kissed as she finally worked his pants open.

Then she slid to the floor of the limo in front of him. He moved her dress down over her hips and that fell to the floor as well underneath her knees. 

“Lift up a bit,” she said to him and he complied as he ran a hand through his hair.  
“God this,” he tried to speak, “I never get use to this.” 

She lowered his pants and boxers down just low enough for her intentions. His cock was fully hard and laying over his stomach.

“Before, when I was younger, this kind of thing just didn’t happen,” he said.

“And now you have women tripping over themselves for the honor of sucking your dick,” she said.

“Believe me, I’m the one who still feels honored,” he trailed off as he watched her lower her head into his lap.

She licked him first, base to root to get a taste of him, before sliding him into her mouth and swallowing as far as she could on the first go. She heard a thump above her and smiled slightly at the mental image of his head bumping against the back of the seat.

She moved herself to a more comfortable position on her knees and sucked his cock into her mouth in a steady rhythm. What she couldn’t cover with her mouth she covered with her hand and let the spit dribble out of her mouth to wet the base of his cock and make everything slicker. 

His hitched breaths were her reward and she concentrated on the fullness of him in her mouth. She hollowed her cheeks and hummed around him, determined to be as good as any of the other women she knew chased after him.

At one moment, the car stopped with a lurch and his clock slipped further down her throat than any other time before. She made a slight choking motion before she got full control, but he was already pushing back her head from him.

“I’m too close,” he said. 

“I don’t mind,” she said. “However you want to come, in my mouth, on my chest,”

He groaned.

“Then I’d like to fuck you,” he said. He got his wallet out of his back pocket and pulled out a condom before leaning down and kissing her again.

“Even better,” she said and removed her panties until she was completely naked except for the strappy golden heels she’d worn that matched her dress.

He lifted her back up so she was straddling his lap again. He put the condom on himself and she wasted no time in sinking herself down on his girth, her nails dug into the seat behind his head and she whimpered slightly at the first thrust.

“You feel amazing,’ she said. She moved up and down on his cock. He supported her with his hands and mouthed her breasts again as she rode him, taking her own pleasure. She threw her head back and groaned when he started ghosting fingers over her clit and rode him faster and faster.

“Slow down, baby,” he said. 

She opened her eyes and looked down at him. His eyes were open and he stared up at her, far gone in his passion. She slowed her pace, feeling every drag of his cock along her inner walls. She didn’t even notice she was moaning steadily.

“That’s it baby,” he whispered on her lips. “You feel so good. Fuck yourself on my cock.”

His thumb on her clit became harder, but the stroke was slow and already she could start to feel the pressure of her orgasm building.

“Keep doing that,” she said. “I’m going to come.”

He moved his hand away from her clit then and held her hips instead as he started thrusting up into her. 

“Oh, fuck yes,” she couldn’t hold back as she met his thrusts. 

He started slow, but soon couldn’t stop himself from grabbing her hips more forcefully as he could feel his own orgasm steadily approaching. 

He changed positions then, moving her off him and on her back unto the long bench seating as he kneeled over her.

“Open up for me, baby,” he said and she spread her legs as he positioned himself between them and sunk his cock back into her. He didn’t bother with slow this time and started thrusting in and out of her quickly.

When he moved his fingers back to her clit she couldn’t help the moan that came out of her as she tilted her head back.

“Fuck you feel amazing,” he said against her neck.

“Harder, please,” she said and he complied. She clutched at him and came a few moments later, squeezing his dick inside her.

When she started to come down she noticed that over his shoulder she could see out the moon roof and the city lights at night. She smiled and looked at him. She could see how close he himself was to coming as well. She started squeezing around his dick, trying to get him to come faster.

“How do you want me?” she asked. “Let me make you come.”

He pulled out then abruptly.

“Turn around. Lean over the seat,” he said. 

She followed his directions, and as he slipped inside of her again from behind this time she heard him whisper a low “thank you.”

He grabbed her around the hips and started a slow thrust then.

“There,” he said. “Right there.”

She braced herself as he fucked into her quickly picking up the pace steadily.

“Fuck,” he swore and a few erratic thrusts later he came inside her.

She giggled slightly as he caught his breath and leaned forward, pressing into her back. She felt him smile against her.

She turned back to look at him. He smiled at her and they kissed lazily as he ran soothing hands up and down the side of her. She sighed content with the success of the evening.


End file.
